The Last Call
by Loise
Summary: AU war themed fic. War has raged for over four years, the two fronts are divided between Romefeller and the Alliance of the Five Kingdoms, however as the war escalates and grows bloodier, the rebellion only grows stronger in it's attempts to end the war.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Last Call

Rating: M

Pairings/Characters: Quatre, Duo (so far)

Summary: An AU war themed fic. War has raged for over four years, the two fronts are divided between Romefeller and the Alliance of the Five Kingdoms, however as the war escalates and grows bloodier, the rebellion only grows stronger in it's attempts to end the war.

Warnings: language, war

Notes: It has elements from WW1 and WW2 and I may throw elements from other wars, because... AU! This started out as a completely different fic, and then mutated. The characters, I think, are esstientially the same, but under different circumstances. Characters will appear when the plot progresses to them, so don't worry about that. For I have a super timeline that looks fabulous if complicated. Shall I pull it off? Let's wait and see!

* * *

It was when a voice rang out, high and clear, across the chaos and the people screaming that Quatre raised his head. He stared, not knowing where the voice came. The voice was singing, sucha sorrowful melody.

Quatre had never professed a liking for singing, despite his father's wishes him to enjoy it. Singing annoyed him, even when it hit the right notes, even when the singers's voices soared, Quatre felt this urge to cover his ears and flee. Perhaps, it struck too close to home.

Father had once told him, that his mother had the talent for singing and that if she had wanted, she could have sang in any opera house, any music hall in the world had it not been considered unseemly. Mother was dead.

He had no memories of the woman he had been named for. Only pictures of a smiling, happy woman. Quatre had been told, that she had smiled up to the last minutes of her life.

His Father had loved his mother so, that he rarely spoke of his fair haired wife. His eyes warmed when he spoke of however, and a odd smile formed on his face. Once or twice a year he would hear some small tale of his mother from her husband.

It never fulfilled the questions. The questions his was bursting to ask.

The questions he wanted to be explained, why the people stared... why the servants from the village below the manor crept quietly around him... why when he looked in the mirror he was always staring for something... Something missing, something he had forgotten had birth.

That wasn't the reason why he was here, and why he was going to do what he _had_ to do... but it was the beginning, of the beginning.

She was here, the plans could now begin.

* * *

The heavy breathing of the soldier beside him, made him turn slowly to the man. Duo Maxwell, a solider under his command was smiling, as blood ran down his lips and his chin. 

"Maxwell?" Quatre asked, his forehead furrowing as he leaned forward.

"I - I remember, when Sister Helen sang this. Her voice wasn't as... light. This one sounds like it might float away." Maxwell licked his lips, the blood from where he bit his lower lips sucked up into his mouth.

"This is not the time - " Quatre started.

"The war was only beginning then." Maxwell laughed bitterly, "I was just a boy, never believing I would be stuck in the trenches... A right fool I was."

"Private Maxwell! Restrain and calm yourself. This war and you must remain - "

"At peace. Peace only come with death and that is why this god damned war never ends. Not until, not until everyone is dead." Maxwell head arched back, his pale, too thin throat exposed towards the sky. "You, Captain Winner, don't know shit. You're a namby pamby son of a bitch."

Quatre clenches his jaw and shakes himself. "Silence, Private, or I'll have you flogged."

The other soldiers have fallen silent, a few are still looking, a couple are trying to get as far as possibly away from the mad eyed Maxwell and the deadly controlled Captain.

"We've all heard the rumours, about your mother. She died in childbirth? Yeah..." Duo smiled, "That's what your oh so noble father said... son of a bitch," he murmured, "Oh, yeah, your mother, died in the gutter, the whore she was... Your father fucked her and then took the infant from her still warm fingers. Your father killed the woman who was your true mother, to make this story... seem real."

There was a blast, but both men didn't flinch.

"Maxwell," Quatre breathed, his voice quiet. The Private would be the only one able to hear the soft toned voice. "That doesn't take away the fact that I am still your superior and you have stepped out of line."

He straightened and gave the soldier a harsh salute. "This is war, and you follow my commands, Private Maxwell. Meet me in my quarters after dinner."

Quatre Winner turned, marching through the gaping soldiers.

Duo Maxwell laughed again. "Oh, he didn't deny it but..."

There another blast, the soldiers watching flinch at the seemingly unshockable Maxwell. "I'll come. If that's what you want, Captain Winner."

* * *

Duo Maxwell wasn't the idiot most people thought him to be. He was a fool and a moron, Duo could accept, but not an idiot. 

At school, he had been nurtured to shine. Sister Helen, Father Maxwell... they had loved him, like they had loved all of those little boys and girls, without fathers and mothers.

He had been twelve when the war had started. Small for his age, but itching for a growth spurt. Duo had been shocked to discover the weeping Sister Helen in Father Maxwell's arms.

Her brother was a soldier, and had already been sent away. Others said she ought to be proud and that he would be home before she even began to miss him.

Then the letter had come, and Sister Helen had stayed in her room for three days, praying. Her brother's death had changed her and even though, she still smiled and loved them, the school felt different.

The age bar had dropped when Duo was just fifteen, to sixteen. Thirteen boys were taken away before dawn, to become soldiers and to be sent off to the front.

That night, Sister Helen and Father Maxwell proposed a plan to hide all the boys who would soon be old enough to be sent to the front. To tell the officials that the boys had run away. Duo had been unsure, was this cowardly? He had asked, his voice cracking.

Sister Helen looked ready to cry and Duo hated seeing women cry. The cellar had become his new home, cold and dank, shared with eleven other boys.

For six months he did not see sunlight. For six months he lived on scanty rations. For six months he lived in cramped quarters with a bunch of teenage boys.

That didn't quiet the madness that threatened to break. Duo began to think this could not be worth it. He wasn't the only one.

When there was no moon, two boys escaped. Duo never saw them again.

Three nights later, when the moon was only beginning to be willing to show itself, the tanks and trucks came. They rumbled down the unpaved country roads, past frightened farmsteads and grey-white thin sheep.

The boys had been caught. Told their tale, the tattlers.

The school, the cellar and Sister Helen and Father Maxwell all burnt to the ground.

Duo went off to war.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Last Call

Rating: M

Pairings/Characters: Quatre, Duo, Hilde, past 4+H (so far)

Summary: An AU war themed fic. War has raged for over four years, the two fronts are divided between Romefeller and the Alliance of the Five Kingdoms, however as the war escalates and grows bloodier, the rebellion only grows stronger in it's attempts to end the war.

Warnings: language, war

Notes: It has elements from WW1 and WW2 and I may throw elements from other wars, becuase... AU! This started out as a completely different fic, and then mutated. Badly and with odd lumps and bumps. It's definitely twisted, rather bare and pretty strange. The characters, I think, are esstientially the same, but under different circumstances. Any pairings, will be slow to develop. Shall I pull it off? Let's wait and see!

* * *

Duo Maxwell knocked on the door and was surprised when a young woman opened the door. He stared at her, gaping slightly, it seemed like years since he had seen a woman. She smiled nervously at him and beckoned him in. 

"Private Duo Maxwell?"

His head whipped around, from the gently demure young woman, to his sitting superior. "Uh... yes, sir?" He made a clumsy salute, as Quatre Winner, continued to stare at him intently.

"This is Hilde Schbeiker," the newly name woman, bowed her head and looked away from the probing eyes of the Captain. "She was that beautiful singer we heard before. Wasn't her voice lovely?"

"Oh... I see, sir. Is that why you brought her here? To here her sing?" Duo had regained some of his confidence, and he smiled slowly as he said those words. "She's alright looking, yeah, but kinda pasty and thin."

The woman made a soft cry, tears looked ready to fall as she clutched at her dirty apron. Captain Winner, behind his desk began to pour whiskey from a decanter.

"Not entirely, she's a prisoner, Private," Winner smiled, "One caught spying across enemy lines. She was sent to us," the Captain raised his glass, "For her execution," his eyes went back to the Private, "She arrived this morning. When you had your... fit."

Duo blinked, wondering what was going on. "I don't understand sir, if you want to flog me, then just do it." Duo demanded, wanting to get it over with, "Just flog me until I'm dead, if you care. Flog me until my back is red and striped." Panting he stepped back, when the Captain raised his glass.

"There is no need for another explosion, Private, calm yourself," the Captain took a drink of his whiskey, his hand trembling, through Duo hardly noticed. "What is needed is an excecutioner."

The girl falls to the ground and begins sobbing in a guttural language, Captain Winner regards her for a moment before shaking his head. "She's just a girl..." Says Duo.

"Yes." Captain Winner takes another sip.

"How can you let them kill her! She can't be more than sixteen for god's sake, some would call her a child!" Duo yells. "You're not going to kill her are you?"

"She's just about your age, Private, that's why I called you here. You're sixteen aren't you?"

"Yeah... I'll be turning seventeen soon however." Duo said, "I think anyway," he shrugs, "The days go by and you kinda forget little things like a birthday."

"I'm ordering you to execute her. That will be your punishment Private." Captain Winner leans back, and smiles lopsidedly, his lips wet with liqueur.

"No! I won't! You can't make me!"

"You think that? I do too, but those are my orders and I must follow them," those blue eyes rise to meet Duo's. "You can understand that, Private?" And the words sound begging.

"I can't see her die. I won't be the cause of her death."

"That is why, I ordered you to execute her. Private Maxwell, do you understand?"

"What are you on about? I told you I am not going to kill her, she just some stupid girl who got caught. She wouldn't have been much use to the enemy. There's no _need_ to execute her!"

"Realise that I do know that Maxwell, and agree with you." Captain Winner stood up and made his way to sentenced spy and crouched down beside her. "I don't want to see her die."

"But... what do you mean? I don't understand any of this..." Duo shook his head, "What do you want me to do then? Kill her? Not kill her?"

"What we are going to do soldier," Captain Winner smiled slowly, "Is escape from this blasted hell hole and to get away from this war. Little Hilde has presented the perfect excuse."

"You're going to desert?" Duo exclaimed, shocked at the Captain's words.

"It was you, Maxwell, that made up my mind. I don't deserve this rank, don't deserve to make orders to make men kill. I'm not going to do this any longer."

"How... how did I - "

"Private, you're the only one who's disobeyed me," the Captain's vivid blue eyes met his own, "You're the only one who would go against my orders and disdain me so! You mock my birth, my supposed birth, my beautiful mother."

"That sounds, like you would want me to kill you more than anything! Men have killed over less... they still are."

"Your story, it inspired me. You will escape with me, we'll take this girl's dead body and - "

"I meant what I said, Captain, I will not kill her."

"Kill? No, her voice is far too lovely to kill it," Winner places a hand on the pale cheek of Hilde. Her eyes widen, and she starts to shake, fearfully.

"No... please. Don't kill me please." Her words are thick with a foreign accent. "Please. Sirs. Don't kill me."

"Ah! She speaks. How sweet and light her voice is. Don't worry," Quatre says, his eyes burning, "We're going save you and the world." He stands and faces Maxwell. "I need you Maxwell, to help me complete these orders."

"Orders...? What are you talking about now?" Duo began to wonder if his superior was mad. It wouldn't be the first time, or the last.

Winner sighs. "I love my country, but I hate it's war. I chose you, because I believe you can help me. I had to question you first, Maxwell, to test your loyalties. Having someone who could desert at any moment, is not part of my plans."

"You're mad..."

There's a laugh. "Oh, yes, maybe. But these orders, they come up high. Very high. These could cut the war by many years. And it could be over... the war. By the time we complete the orders."

"You want me, to help you?"

"Private, you have a choice to make. You can stay here and wallow in the bloody trenches, or you can help me. I cannot order you any way."

"And... Hilde?"

The girl smiles, and stands beside Winner. "I have already made my decision," her accent clearer, her language more easily understandable. "I met Quatre Winner, a long time ago, in a romantic city of beautiful lights. He captured my attention then, as he does now."

"Are you... lovers?" Duo asks, interested despite himself.

They both smile and exchange glances, "We were once, in City of Lights, before the war. Oh, how beautiful my city was, shining like a star..."

"I thought you were from the Romefeller Confederation. You're part of the Alliance?"

"I was born in Romefeller, my father was a citizen of Romefeller and my mother belonged to the Second Kingdom, when they died I went to stay with my mother's relatives in the City of Lights. I was only young, so I call it, my city."

"Who has ordered this? I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, Quatre! Naughty man, we haven't told him a things, have we? Do you suppose, we should?" Hilde questions, her face, rather gaunt lighting up within.

"We must, I suppose." Quatre turns and faces Duo, "We're not exactly working under orders, legitimate ones anyone. Orders that someone could give. They're... part of the rebellion."

"You're part of the rebellion, Captain?" Duo exclaims. He thinks for a moment, then asks more slyly, "Have you meet Queen Relena, I heard that she's a pretty fine looking woman."

Quatre smiles sadly, "Queen Relena... she was captured on New Year's Day." Hilde stares down and shakes her head, muttering something under her breath. "And... In a way. I work for myself, to end the fighting. I..." He looks away, "I want this war to end before I die, Duo, can you understand that?"

"I guess I do," Duo says awkwardly. "What about Hilde?"

"Hilde is a spy, it's just who she is spying for that is the question. She's been living in the trenches, no man's land and the surrounding land, for information. Food, as you can imagine is scarce."

"You're a fairly brave woman, Hilde," Duo says to her, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Private Maxwell." She says, wryly.

"So, earlier, you were just playing with me?"

"We had to prove, how far you were willing."

"Oh... and please call me Duo."

She nods, "It is best that we do leave that rather lackluster military title behind. But..." she hesitates, "You're a brave man yourself, Duo, from what Quatre has told me, yet only a Private?"

There is a pause.

"I... well, I don't know. I guess I just don't like following orders. Most of my superiors hate me for it."

"A berserker? How... ancient!" Hilde whispers, her eyes lighting up.

"No," interrupts Quatre, shaking his head. "He has a unconventional fighting style. He's used to fighting on his own, he has not learned how to work collectively in a group. But, he does succeed and survive where others have failed."

"Um... thanks?"

"I do have one question, why was your behaviour so irrational this morning?" Quatre leans in, quite curious.

Duo coughs, and runs a hand through his thick hair. "Well, I was kinda... drunk."

"I suppose I should have expected that."

Duo wonders if this is a put down and whether he should respond to it. He settles on scowling, not wishing at all on receiving Quatre Winner's glare. He doesn't press the issue further, remembering the fire in the blond man's eyes. Right now, whatever the truth may be, is negligible.

"Still, he will be useful. I'll leave any extra training to you Hilde." She nods. "Maxwell, we leave in the morning. I trust you'll be ready?"

There should be answer for that, but Duo doesn't have one.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Last Call

Rating: M

Pairings/Characters: Noin, Relena, Zechs (Otto, Wufei and Treize mentioned)

Summary: An AU war themed fic. War has raged for over four years, the two fronts are divided between Romefeller and the Alliance of the Five Kingdoms, however as the war escalates and grows bloodier, the rebellion only grows stronger in it's attempts to end the war.

Warnings: themes

Notes: It has elements from WW1 and WW2 and I may throw elements from other wars, becuase... AU! This started out as a completely different fic, and then mutated. The characters, I think, are esstientially the same, but under different circumstances. Any pairings, will be slow to develop. Shall I pull it off? Let's wait and see!

"Queen Relena? Queen Relena? Are you awake? I - I was ordered by the Lt. Merquise to wake you, he's assigned me as your secretary. I am to attend to you." Noin stand respectfully at the door, her head bowed.

"Lt. Merquise? Well, so the man isn't dead after all. And here I was hoping that he had died in his sleep. Or am I being too kind?" The voice is clear cut, and Noin raises her head when it starts speaking.

"Zechs Merquise is very much alive, Queen Relena." Noin says, surprised by the bitterness in the Queen's tone. "I am Lucrezia Noin. I hope to serve you well." Noin makes a curtsey.

"Lucrezia? Well, that's certainly a mouthful. Miss Noin, I don't suppose you would be willing to hand me the key to my escape?" Relena murmurs, still sitting beside the window.

"Ah... I don't think I havbe the jurisdiction to do that, Queen Relena. Perhaps, I could some errands for you? Or read to you?" Noin moves to the impressive bookshelf, and scans the shelves, "Is there anything you would like me to read?"

"No. Sit, Miss Noin. I don't have the patience for this. Or leave me, go back to that despicable man." Relena stands and Noin catches her first glimpse of the Queen's face. "I do have the right to dismiss you, I assume?"

"Uh... Yes, you may do what you wish." Noin ducks her head, "I am here to do with what you wish." Staring at the floor, Noin can not forget the intensity in the Queen's eyes.

"You don't sound pleased about that, Miss Noin. Not pleased at all." Queen Relena says, a hint of amusement colouring her words.

"I wish to please." Noin murmurs. "Just that."

"Oh, I'm sure. To please, eh?" Queen Relena laughs, "You aren't particulary pleased with Merquise are you?" Relena shakes her head and smiles. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Lt. Zechs Merquise is a brave and honourable man, he is skilled in combat and is legendary among the Confederation of Romefeller. He - he..." Noin looks away, surprised by her outburst.

"Hmm, _that_ was emotional. Interesting." Queen Relena turns and walks back over to the window, resting her hands on the wodden back of her chair.

"I am sorry, Queen Relena. I meant no offense."

"Very well, I am not offended. You're quite intriguing Miss Noin, if stiff and formal. Perhaps it is nerves. It's not every day you have to serve your enemy."

"You are not my enemy, Queen Relena."

"No? How... intelligent of you." Relena laughs, her hair swinging back and forth as she does. "It is a miracle that the Lt. did manage to send someone remotely so."

"Erm... Thank you, Queen Relena."

"How did you find her Noin?" Zechs asks her.

Noin is still angry at him. She doesn't feel surprised at that. His presence, after what he said, hurts and she wishes that he would go away and leave her alone.

"Not entirely pleased with her situation. She appears to have taken a particular dislike for you, Zechs." She answers, trying not to punch him. Her twitching hand is clenched into a fist.

"I am not surprised by that. I am the man who kidnapped her."

Noin takes in his appearance from lowered eyes. His face is still pale, and he is moving stiffly from the wound his received in his thigh. There are dark shadows under his eyes.

"How's Otto?" That was low, and Zechs knew it as well as she did.

"Recovering," Zechs says darkly, giving her a harsh stare. "I did not expect you to ask, after," he pauses and shakes his head. "What you did, you should be punished. Why didn't the General do anything about it?" He adds as an afterthought.

"You know, Zechs, that I never meant it to happen!" Noin exclaims, tears springing to her eyes.

"Well," he says, taking a deliberate step away from her, "I hope you enjoy your time serving that rebel Queen."

"Why? Why do you keep on torturing me Zechs? You know I only meant to help you. Don't make me serve the Queen. It's a tedious, boring and useless task for me! I can serve _you_, so much better."

"Noin, you have been ordered to attend to her and that it the way it is going to remain."

"I see..." Noin whispers, "Is this my punishment?"

Zechs doesn't say a word, just stalks out of the room, leaving her alone. Wiping away the beginnings of tears, Noin tries to calm herself.

"Did the Lt. harm you, Queen Relena?"

Relena looks up, surprised at the enquiry. "Not anything more than expected. A good whallop to the head, threw me quite ungallantly over his shoulder and shot my guard. I think he killed him."

"During the kidnapping, what did he say to you?"

"Another question, Miss Noin, you're quite the talker today." Relena remarks, fingers tapping a tune of her knee. "A change from your submissive behaviour. Your real attitude coming to front?"

"I - I'll stop if you don't want any questions."

"No, it's fine." Relena sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I don't think he said anything to me about you, Miss Noin. His underling, an Otto I believe I recall? Yes, Otto, he did."

"Otto?" Noin murmurs, eyes widening as she regards the young Queen. "What did Otto say about me?"

For a moment, Noin believes the Queen won't answer her. When she does, she speaks slowly, "I was struggling, I did not like to be manhandled." Relena's purse and thin and her eyes narrow. "I could not remember the exact words, but he mentioned, that you were some how involved with Merquise."

"Oh..." Noin feels a blush burden her cheeks. For one moment she wishes she had longer hair, so it could cover her shameful reddening.

"Of course, Merquise was quite distant on the matter. He refused the remark, questioning it's validity." Relena paused, "Are you in love with Zechs Merquise?"

"He does not love me..." Noin mutters, anger lighting her words. "He never has and I've been a fool to think he would. I've served him faithfully..."

"Perhaps, but, that was not the questioned I asked. Are you in love with Zechs Merquise?"

"Yes!" Noin yells, standing up. "I am. That is," she slumps back down. "I thought I was. I think I am. Does one fall in and out of love so quickly? I could have sworn I was in love with his before, but now, I don't even have a clue."

"Merquise does not deserve you, Miss Noin," Relena says quietly, "You deserve someone who can love you. You don't belong in Romefeller."

"Trying to make me a rebel, Queen Relena?"

"I am trying to make you see the truth of Romefeller. I don't believe in war you see. I just want this barbarity to end so I can can go back to some semblance of life, of normality. I am not the only one. Remember that, Noin."

"You do not believe in war?" Noin asked, "I thought..."

"Perhaps it will surprise you, I am a pacifist." Relena smiles.

"As head of the rebellion, I would have thought that you - "

"I am merely a figure head. A very useful one, but one nonetheless. My opinions were considered, but rarely taken into affect. I - I am merely that."

"But, Queen Relena, a figure head? You are not so dismissed in Romefeller. You are believed to much more powerful. That is one reason why Ze - Merquise kidnapped you."

"A bargaining chip?"

"Yes! We believed you to be something more than a figure head! You were a threat Queen Relena."

Relena seems surprised, but soon tilts her head thoughtfully and murmurs, "How intriguing... Thank you for this knowledge, Miss Noin."

Leaving Noin to wonder if what she said was really that wise.

"Noin."

She comes, even though she hates being called.

"Yes Zechs?"

His eyes flicker towards her and Noin is surprised to find that they are red rimmed. "Otto... he is dead."

Gasping, Noin shakes her head, "No, that cannot be! You said he was recovering, Zechs! He cannot be dead, he cannot... Please, oh, god, don't let him be dead."

"Don't be pathetic Noin, Otto is dead and it is your fault." Zechs fist slams into the wall beside her head and Noin flinched as it narrowly escaped crushing her face.

"No... No, don't blame me Zechs. It was Otto's own desire, to see you succeed that made him take that foolish risk. Blaming me, it's senseless!"

"I never asked him to do anything of the sort!"

"He tried to go against Wufei Chang? What can you expect? That man's skill is legendary... Otto must have thought he had some fool's chance to beat him."

"Then where is Chang now? He must have inside help! You were the only one who could have helped him escape. You let Otto's murderer escape, Noin."

"No..." She whispers, "There was also General Treize."

"Why would the General do that?"

"And why would I, Zechs? Why would I have any compassion for the man that so brutally killed Otto? Don't you think, that I have wished and prayed that I had been there to stop him?"

"There is no reason for the General to let Chang escape."

"I know. But I... I didn't help him escape Zechs!"

"It seems the only way." Zechs says stonily.

"But it's not!" Noin says desperately, meaning every word.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Last Call

Rating: M

Pairings/Characters: Quatre, Duo, Hilde, Cathy

Summary: An AU war themed fic. War has raged for over four years, the two fronts are divided between Romefeller and the Alliance of the Five Kingdoms, however as the war escalates and grows bloodier, the rebellion only grows stronger in it's attempts to end the war.

Warnings: themes

Notes: It has elements from WW1 and WW2 and I may throw elements from other wars, becuase... AU! This started out as a completely different fic, and then mutated. The characters, I think, are esstientially the same, but under different circumstances. Any pairings, will be slow to develop. Shall I pull it off? Let's wait and see!

"It's been over a _week_!" Duo muttered, running a hand through his rapidly growing hair. He wondered briefly if he should cut it but was interruped by a tense Quatre.

"I realise that Duo, but we are trying evade both the Alliance and Romefeller, we don't have much choice but to go slow and remain hidden."

"But we're Alliance soldiers! Shouldn't we have permission to travel through this area. We're Alliance citizens and this is Alliance controlled area, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple. While we did receive orders from above, they're 'secret orders' and it's best if Alliance soldiers don't spot us. Not every soldier is dedicated to the Alliance remember, Romefeller had ears every where."

"That's bullshit." Duo said flatly. "I'm not dedicated to the Alliance! I was consricpted I hope you remember, and we chocolate soldiers just got worse off than those joined up toot sweet."

"Ah, Duo." Hilde murmured.

"And aren't you part of the rebellion? Then shouldn't we avoid Alliance held towns? You went straight in just yesterday! I thought the Alliance hated the so called upstart rebels. Aren't there orders for every found rebel to be strung up and hung?"

"Really, Quatre, shouldn't we - " Hilde started again.

"I'm not noticeable unlike you, Duo, and Hilde cannot go alone and unprotected. She's a woman, who would trust a woman travelling alone?" Both males distantly hear Hilde's angry cry. "The Alliance and Romefeller, we'll avoid them, but unless you want to go starving, I suggest you not complain about me going to get supplies!"

"I hate you guys, you're idiots!"

"Yeah right, how can I be so sure you weren't at the pub and getting drunk? Or feeling up some woman?" Duo retorted.

"Because I'm not you?"

"Hey! I'm not - "

"Would you two just shup up!" Hilde yelled. "This is not the time to have arguements. Duo, " Hilde turned and pointed a finger straight into Duo's face, "Stop teasing Quatre. He knows what he is doing!"

"You're as wise and sage as ever, Hilde, I commend you on - "

"And you Quatre!" The finger whirled to nearly poke Quatre's eye out, he turned cross eyed in his attempt to get away. "Duo is seriously uninformed at the moment, perhaps, because you still believe him a security risk and I'm not surpised. But he needs to know what is going on or he will never take a chance for the rebellion!"

For a moment it seems Quatre will answer unfavourably, however he just sighs and sits back, smiling at the still fuming Hilde. "Thank you, Hilde, for making me come to my senses." He takes a deep breath and turns to the stunned Duo. "The rebellion... well, what's there to say?"

Cathy smiled at the Alliance soldier, he wearily smiled back, stretching his scarred face. Her eyes didn't flicker, nor the compassion wane.

Since the war had started she had seen countless soldiers injuried, wounded and battled. It was the price of war. At first she had been hesitant to go near them, but gradually she had learned, that they wanted no reminders of the war.

She was here to perform, to amuse and mostly importantly make money. That's what the leader of the circus said anyway, and in many ways did make sense, though she hated to admit it.

Being born a Gypsy was a curse, and few managed outside of the close knit communities. Cathy was alone, the rest of her family being put to death in a pogrom some years earlier.

Swallowing, Cathy did a mock curtsey and flipped out her knives. Her parents had ordered her and her brother to run away before sacrificing themselves.

They had joined the circus soon after but when Triton had been struck down by an illness, Cathy hadn't know what to do. She had no money for medicene, even if a doctor would deal with a Gypsy, a circus performer.

It had been raining the night, the last time she saw her brother. He had been so pale and ill, lying in his small cot in her wagon. Their wagon, that they had worked so hard for. She couldn't stop herself from crying.

Her sobbing, hadn't stirred her brother, so caught up in his fever and sickness that he was lost to the delusions of his heat racked mind.

When there was a knock at the door, she had started, quite shocked. At first Cathy did not want to open the door, too afraid to wonder what might be out there. It was a dark and stormy night, one that remiscant of her dog eared romantic novels.

For a full minute she had stared at the door, being pounded from the outside. It was with shaky hands that she had picked up a rusty revolver, and walked slowly to the door.

To this day she regretted opening that door, letting those people in and...

Gritting her teeth, Cathy took aim and throw the first knife in one quick and fluid motion.

The explosion rocked the outskirts of the military base. Fire and the scurrying of soldiers soon became overwhelming.

"What just happened?" Duo exclaimed, his head popping above, trying find the source of the chaos.

Hilde kicked him in the back, Duo fell down into the mud and gave her a filthy glare. Hilde doesn't hide her snickers as Quatre resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Keep down, Duo. They'll be looking for the attackers." Quatre frowned. "I didn't think, that Romefeller would attack so far away from their front. Are they mad? It's suicidal..."

"That must be what it is, Quatre. Romefeller has steadily been gaining victories, if they defeat this base and kill enough people, to make it worthy. Then..."

"It will greatly break the morale of Alliance soldiers. Which," Quatre murmured breathlessly, as he scanned the site, "As you know Duo, is not high."

"This is a military medical base." Hilde whispers through binoculars, "It has over six emergency health tents, two large scale operating tents as well..." Hilde frowned, "A garishly red, green and blue tent?"

"What?" Hilde passed Quatre the binoculars, "Thanks." His moved back and forth until he found the tent. "That isn't from the supply tents. What kind of fool would have that?"

"A circus!" Duo exclaimed. "You know, I saw one when I was a kid and - "

"That's why they must have chosen this site. The tent drew them in. The circus must be performing to injuried and leave soldiers." Hilde says.

"Fool of them to allow the tent, this is not so far from the front that it could not be attacked by the air." Quatre adds, "Should we stay here?"

"No, this is far too unprotected." Hilde murmurs, "Do you still have your Alliance uniforms? Perhaps you should change into them, they might make you a target, but at least it will be with only with Romefeller."

"I was going to ditch at the first chance we had, but a fire would be too consuspicous and if they were found," Quatre's lips twist, "I suppose it is good that I did not leave them behind."

Hilde smiles, "Well, I'll close my eyes while you get changed."

Both Quatre and Duo give her suspcious glares. "It's not like I don't trust you Hilde, and I do, but I don't trust you that much." Quatre murmured.

"Uh, yeah... I mean, I know I'm attactive and all, but now is not the time for - "

Snickering, Hilde waves a hand in front of their faces. "Don't worry, I won't peek... much!"

Duo blinks. "You're one funny girl, Hilde."

"Stop it you two, time is important." Quatre commands.

Rolling her eyes, Hilde turns around and covers her eyes with her hands. "Hurry up then, we don't have all day."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Last Call

Rating: M

Pairings/Characters: Dorothy, Trowa, Cathy,Lady Une, hints of Treize+Zechs and Zechs+Otto, past Treize/Leia (this chapter)

Summary: An AU war themed fic. War has raged for over four years, the two fronts are divided between Romefeller and the Alliance of the Five Kingdoms, however as the war escalates and grows bloodier, the rebellion only grows stronger in it's attempts to end the war.

Warnings: dark themes

Notes: It has elements from WW1 and WW2 and I may throw elements from other wars, becuase... AU! This started out as a completely different fic, and then mutated. The characters, I think, are esstientially the same, but under different circumstances. Any pairings, will be slow to develop. Shall I pull it off? Let's wait and see!

* * *

"Have you seen the Queen yet, Dorothy?" Trowa murmurs, leaning on the frame of a window. 

"No. I plan to. I have seen her at a distance however. She's quite pretty, no? I think you would like her, if she wasn't who was. She has kind eyes, and that has always appealed to you."

"I saw her, when she arrived with Lt. Merquise, Noin and Otto." Trowa's lips thin and he steps back and turns to face Dorothy, "She's a rebel, she should be executed at once as an example to the rest of those scum! The Alliance at least has some honour... however tarnished and worn thin."

"Treize won't execute her. She's..." Dorothy frowns, "Too potent a force to kill so publically. If I was Treize I would have simply poisoned her, something slow and that can be attributed to natural forces, or a long term disease."

"As cold as ever, Dorothy." Trowa shakes his head, "I still can't imagine why the General allows to call him by his first name." Trowa's tone seems to reek with disapproval. "You should address his respectfully, Dorothy."

Dorothy laughs, "I am not going to call Treize, by anything other than that! He's my cousin, and," she stares at Trowa, "He's your adopted uncle in law? Or something like that," Dorothy snaps her fingers, "That makes up adopted cousins in law!"

"I wonder how your mind works sometimes. Other times, I refrain from even entering that chain of thoughts. It could lead one to madness."

She shrugs carelessly. "How is Zechs? Does he... still blame Noin for Otto's death?" She smiles, her crueller light entering his eyes, "He is a fool to think that would ever happen. Noin is far to loyal to that man."

"To the Lt. Merquise it makes perfect sense. She is the only one who could have done it. Noin is the only one capable and having the right power to do what Lt. Merquise suspects her of."

"The man can have his own opinions, but I suspect that he is wrong. Noin, no, she's isn't a rebel."

"Noin does spend her days with a rebel."

"Only because she was ordered by Zechs. He knows how to hurt her, even if he hasn't learnt how to love her." Dorothy shakes her head, "Can't be helped. Zechs, was awfully close to Otto."

"You can't be suggesting... that? Lt. Merquise! He's the last person - "

"Don't be a fool Trowa," Dorothy snapped, "What do you think his relationship with Treize is?"

"The General is a married man! With a young daughter!"

"Leia has been dead since the war began, Trowa, you know that as well as I. He wouldn't be the first man to think of sex without marriage. I take that as a normal fact of every day life. You cannot think he has not lain with someone since Leia's death? It's been four years Trowa!"

"And... I regret her passing each and every day, Dorothy. I know Treize loved her, I saw it in his eyes." Trowa says firmly, arms crossing his chest.

"There is more than one type of love, Trowa," her voice straining, "Sometimes, you can't show every emotion, even if you want."

"I - I know that - "

"Did you know I was engaged, Trowa? Before the war, that is?" She suddenly says, quieter. She runs a hand up and down the pale sleeve of her dress.

Trowa seems unable to speak for a few moments. He shakes his head and murmurs, "No. I didn't. Were you in love? I know you haven't been... active in a romantic social life. But... No, I wasn't aware."

"It seems like such a long time ago. I ended it when the war began. He was an Alliance citizen, I thought it would be for the best. Maybe I was wrong, I don't know. But Trowa, understand that love, can't be defined in the dictionary."

"I'm not stupid, Dorothy."

"Perhaps, but you've never been in love, now have you?"

He blushes and turns away from her laughter. "So what if I haven't? I just haven't met the right person."

"No, the right person just has to meet you. You're not going any where Trowa."

"I certainly am not going to abandon my post, Dorothy, I am not a deserter." Trowa replies angrily. "I will not leave, I wouldn't abandon anyone!"

Dorothy sighs, "You don't even realise, do you?"

"What?"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to tell you if you don't know. Come to me when you have. I don't think I want to speak to you any longer, Trowa. You're so very obstinate. And I only love that in myself."

* * *

Cathy ran. She felt the skin on the back of her legs burn, feel it blister and redden. Stumbling she cried out as she fell onto the ground. She lay there, gasping for a moment, before struggling to her feet.

Soldiers rushed around, but it was the shocking uniforms of Romefeller that caused her to cry out. How could they be here? She wondered, her thoughts running frantically in her mind.

Seeing a young man, one arm incased in a cast, fall in the ground, blood spurting out of his belly, spurred Cathy on to flee. It wasn't safe here, she realised belatedly, she had to find a place to hide.

Her breath sped up as she dodged soldiers, she stayed close to the tents, trying to remain as small and inconspicuous as possible.

As she got further away, she realised that it was getting quieter. More and more soldiers were wearing Romefeller uniform. Cathy's breath caught and in an instant she was hidden between two tents, making the best of the make shift hiding spot.

Letting her breath ago, Cathy sat on the ground, in between two boxes that hid her from either entry. Taking a calming breath, she almost choked when she heard some voices behind her.

"It's been quite successful, I'm sure the General will be very pleased." A woman voice's said, her tone harsh yet delighted at what she had said.

Covering her mouth, Cathy tried to restrain any noises that would escape. The General? Who were they talking about?

"Yes, Lady Une," said a man, his words respectful and humble. "The General will be very pleased with you. Yours plans were executed perfectly."

Lady Une! Cathy's eyes widened in horror. The bloodthirsty hound of Romefeller. Mothers warned their children about her, telling them if they did not behave Lady Une would devour them at night. She was responsible for hundreds, thousands of deaths. Cathy shook, right down to her trembling fingers. Then that must mean, the General, must be Treize Kushrandra!

"The fools, can they not see that their cause is weak and worthless?" Lady Une laughed, bitterly. "I will crush them, make them regret opposing the General."

"The rebellion is thought to have a base here," a younger male mentioned, his tone far more casual. "We should crush them too."

"No, not yet. Reenforcements will already have been deployed, we must leave soon, I don't intend to die now." Lady Une murmured, "That rebellion will soon fall as well."

"How, Lady Une?"

"We have their Queen... and they know what that means. They will not sacrifice her, she is far too precious. And the General will not so easily give her up, he has his own plans for their pretty Queen."

"I don't understand..."

"The rebellion is failing," Une declared, "We will soon crush their little support and deprive them of any supplies. The City of Lights will be abandoned, and we shall kill those meddlesome rebels." Lady Une laughs again, this time with much greater glee. "Come, we leave now. But first..." The voice deepens, growing harder to hear.

"We must take care of our little listener."

Cathy freezes, her heart beat pounding in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Call

She was going to die. Cathy brought a hand to her throat, her heart beat still frantic under her shaking fingers. She was going to die.

A warm hand slipped into hers and for a moment Cathy was self conscience of her sweaty, dirty hands worn by the work and practice she had endured. A voice whispered in her ears, sure and strong, "Hurry, get up, if you want to survive."

Forcing her stiff legs to move, Cathy nodded, choking back a gasp as the hand tugged her up and began jerking her away. She was forced into a run, and Cathy started panting, partly from fear.

The blond head, whiled around and Cathy was faced with a stern grimace. She swallowed. The blond was dressed in uniform. A soldier's uniform. Cathy quailed, her knees wobbling as his running speed increased, thinking of the dangers they left behind her.

Cathy almost yelled when she was jerked between two large crates. Her back was pressed against one and through her clothing she could feel the roughly cut wood pressing into her back. The blond man gave one final look around, before sliding in front of her. Cathy coughed, blushing and drew her knees close to her body.

"Tell me," the blond started, and was interrupted by gunfire. He cursed, near inaudible under the constant noise. Bracing himself, his lips near her ear, he murmured, "Tell me what you heard."

"About Une?" Cathy whispered, clenching and unclenching her hands nervously. "She threatened to kill me! I'm going to die, I've heard about her..."

"Une is here?" Quatre exclaimed, eyes narrowing with thought. "This is more serious than I had thought, if she is here, then that means - "

"The General! She spoke of him as well. And about a Queen. Something how the General had plans for the Queen, and - and she said that I was to be taken care of. She's going to kill me!"

"I see... I shouldn't have been surprised that General was involved in this somehow," he adds, more for himself, Cathy notices, than for her.

"What are we going to do?" Cathy asks, hating how pathetic she sounds. But she, as with any person who belonged to the Alliance nations, had heard about the Lady Une. The atrocities, the murders, the mayhem... surely all of it couldn't have been propaganda?

"I - What's your name?" The blond asks, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Cathy, Cathy Bloom. I work for the circus, I throw knives and I've done some acrobatics. My knife throwing is my speciality. Cathy of the Thousand Cuts." She knows she is rambling, but she can't help it.

"My name is Quatre Winner, I'm an Alliance soldier."

Quatre Winner? Surely he couldn't mean one of those Winners? But he did share the same name as the heir. Cathy decides not to comment and feigns ignorance, merely nodding.

"I don't want to see you die, Cathy," Quatre murmurs. "It would better if you could go some where... safer."

"I don't want to die either, Mr Winner," Cathy mumbles, "But Lady Une, she sounded so - so intent on me. I'm not sure how I can escape."

His fingers are thrumming on her arm. She glances down, but he doesn't appear to be noticing what he is doing. She takes a deep breath, slowly.

"This may not be best idea, but it's all I can think of at the moment. Cathy, I'm going to start a diversion. When I say run, please run."

"Mr Winner?" Cathy says.

"But please, for your own safety and to rely my... actions to my friends. We got separated earlier, and they won't know what happened. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but, I don't know what you're doing!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Cathy, please calm." He murmurs quietly. "Tell them what you heard, from Lady Une, about the General and the Queen. You must tell them, Cathy, understand that."

She nods, taken in by the intensity in his eyes. "Y-Yes, I promise. But what are you going to do?"

"A diversion..." He whispers. "You'll meet two people, just beyond those hills, a woman and a man. If I know them, they will be arguing. When you meet them tell the woman that I sent you." He frowns. "And tell her that I'll her again soon. I'll see all of you soon."

"Where is he? He should have been here before us. He knows this land better than us, he's studied maps..." Hilde murmurs, her tone becoming more frantic.

Duo decided not to add to her worries, but merely says, "He's not the best sneaker. We probably just managed to get out of there quicker."

Hilde is still fretting. "It's past nightfall. He should be here by now." She shivers, "It's getting cold. He doesn't like the cold. He spent much of his childhood in the desert, you know? His family originally comes from there, and his father didn't need him yet."

"I thought the desert was cold at night."

She purses her lips, and stills. "It is... he still hates it."

"You've know Quatre since before the war started, what was he like before?" Duo asked, curious about his commanding officer.

"He's always been cautious, he knows how strong he is and I think sometimes he wishes he didn't have the skills he does. But he will do what is right. He's better than me in that aspect," Hilde says, "Quatre - "

She stops, and stares intently into the near pitch black. Her breathing slows, and she places a hand on Duo's arm. "What is it?" He questions, his own eyes scanning the darkness. Duo doesn't see anything.

"I thought I heard something," Hilde whispers. They sit there, silent, waiting and crouching closely together. Duo doesn't shift when he gets a cramp, not wanting to alert anyone who might be listening.

"There's someone out there," Hilde mutters, "You go left, I'll go right and we'll capture them. I can only hear one. Okay?"

Duo nods, and stands up quickly. He offers a hand to Hilde, which she refuses. Or maybe she just didn't see it, he thinks. It certainly is dark enough. Hilde sprints to the right, her feet making almost silent sounds, as she makes her way to their spy.

He grins, and stalks quickly, hald crouched. It's an anxious moment until he hears a scream. Cursing, he runs over to the sound of the shout, trying not to fall down in the process.

"Please don't hurt me! I promise I don't know anything, I was just walking and - "

"Quiet! Who are you what are you doing here?" Hilde interrupts, holding a wicked looking dagger at the girl's neck. There's a cut of her cheek that Duo can barely see in the darkness.

"I'm Cathy! I was running away from that attack. I - I don't know what's happening." Cathy takes a deep breath, "Are you two Alliance soldiers?"

Hilde and Duo exchange glances. "Yes, more or less," Hilde says, cautiously.

"Do you know someone called Quatre? He's part of the Alliance, isn't he?" Cathy asks desperately.

There's a tense pause. Duo's hands disappear from sight for a moment and Hilde draws back, still with a dagger in one of her hands.

"I may know that name," Hilde murmurs carefully.

Cathy takes a hurried gulp of air. "He sent me here. He helped me escape. That I would meet two people, a man and woman, Alliance soldiers, yes, that's what he said."

"Escape?" Hilde questions.

"From Lady Une!" Cathy exclaims, her hands nervously moving in her lap.

"But, where is Quatre?" Duo suddenly says. He surveys the hills, where in the distance the burning Alliance camp still smoulders. Occasionally spot lights are directed over the hills, but Duo and Hilde are just out of range.

"Um..." Cathy looks away. "You're his friends? You should know." Her hands tear at her skirt. "He was captured, by Lady Une. He let me escape."

Hilde gasps, the dagger falling the to the ground with a dull thunk as she stares in horror at Cathy. Duo is equally alarmed. "Captured? By Lady Une?" He mutters, shaking his head.

"Yes. I'm sorry. But I have some secrets that I over heard, he said I should tell you. I want to help." Cathy wasn't sure of the consequences of her words, but she feels purpose renew her heart.

Slowly nodding, Hilde gestures towards Cathy, "Go on then."


End file.
